1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for suppressing the occurrence of disclination.
2. Related Art
In a liquid crystal panel, there sometimes occurs a phenomenon, which is called disclination, in which, because of electric-potential between adjacent pixels, there occurs lateral electric field extending in a direction in which adjacent pixel electrodes are arranged, thereby causing liquid crystal molecules to align in a direction different from a desired alignment direction. The occurrence of disclination causes the degradation of a quality of display regarding the liquid crystal panel, and thus, as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2009-25417, JP-A-2009-104053, JP-A-2009-104055, JP-A-2009-237366 and JP-A-2009-237524, various inventions for suppressing the occurrence of disclination have been made.
Naturally, a correction which is made on display data for one of or both of adjacent pixels between which the lateral electric field strengthens so as to reduces an applied-voltage difference between the adjacent pixels makes it possible to weaken the lateral electric field, thereby, enabling suppression of the occurrence of declination. However, a correction which is made on a certain pixel so as to reduce an electric-field difference with a pixel adjacent to one side of the certain pixel causes an electric-potential difference with another pixel adjacent to the other side of the certain pixel to increase, so that the situation of the occurrence of disclination sometimes becomes worse.